


Saint In Leather

by Vasser



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: AU, AU where they had normal lives, Affection, Anal, Anal Fingering, Ash is sweet with Eiji, Chance Meeting, Confession, Dinner Date, First Meeting, Fling - Freeform, Flirting, Fluff, Gentle Sex, Happy Ending, I wanted my boys to meet under happy circumstances okay, Impulsiveness, Loss of Virginity, Love at First Sight, M/M, Oral, Oral Sex, Soft sex, Strangers to Lovers, blowjob, eventual boyfriends, leather jacket, loving, motorcycle, soft, tourist! Okumura Eiji, travelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:48:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27921022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vasser/pseuds/Vasser
Summary: Eiji is expecting to find travelling to America refreshing and enriching, but also uneventful. Fate has other plans. Directly after setting foot out of the airport he is nearly hit by a motorcycle and find himself entranced by the beautiful blonde driving it...
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Comments: 19
Kudos: 166





	1. Meeting Him

**Author's Note:**

> I needed to see my boys meet under happy circumstances and honestly I was also killed by the sudden image of Ash in a leather jacket crashing into my head out of nowhere a few days ago!
> 
> This is going to basically be the happiness our boys deserve and I hope you all love it!
> 
> Don't worry, there will be another chapter with the good stuff in 👀
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> ~ Vasser x

On the plane to America he had wondered what he would experience there; what he could do and see visiting a country he had never been to before. Now he had landed, and he didn't need to wonder anymore. The hustle and bustle of New York was, surprisingly, slightly milder than in Tokyo where he had caught his plane. It was still undoubtably busy, though. Eiji didn't mind, he loved the sounds and the rush of big cities.

Going through security and retrieving his bag was a simple process, and soon he was out of the airport and onto the busy streets. Running his hand through his messy black hair calmed him from the nerves and excitement starting to build in his chest. New country, new adventure. And what an adventure it would be.

The second he took a step out onto the pedestrian crossing when the light turned green a motorcycle raced past him. It was close enough to send Eiji stumbling back and falling flat on his ass. Honestly, he was expecting to just get up and walk back away without fuss, but before he could the motorcycle doubled back and parked directly across the crossing. A man came rushing towards him.

Beautiful. As the man pulled his helmet off Eiji instinctively thought that he was the most beautiful man he had ever seen. He had piercing jade green eyes and shaggy blonde hair; a baggy leather jacket was layered on top of a tight-fitting white shirt that hinted at a lean but strong form. Faded, scuffed leather biking trousers and black converse shoes added a rugged edge to the image. The whole thing took Eiji's breath away.

"I was riding like a bit of an ass and the red light didn't register, I'm sorry. You okay?"

His voice was as perfect as his face, soft yet rough with undertones of loveliness. It was the voice of a teasing lover on a passionate night, of that slightly rough-and-tumble friend you knew would always have your back. 

The blonde man was kind. That much was obvious, most people would have just kept driving with no regard for the damage they caused. This man had stopped to check if a complete stranger was alright even though he hadn't even actually hit him. What an actual angel... Eiji's cheeks may have heated as he realised that he was too nervous to speak for the moment.

All he could do was stare and stare at this beautiful stranger and hope that things didn't get too weird. Oh crap, he should get up off the ground, but... Would it be weird to suddenly get up after staring in silence for so long? Or was it weirder to stay down? The last thing the tourist wanted was to make a poor impression on the sexy foreign stranger-Oh God, did he really just think the word 'sexy'? Maybe there was something wrong with him. His cheeks heated further.

Soon enough the stranger seemed to pick up on something and smirked faintly, letting out a faint chuckle and crouching down so he was face to face with Eiji. It was clear enough he had guessed the basics of what he was thinking.

"You're clearly fine if your biggest concern is how good-looking I am," he drawled teasingly before getting a shit-eating grin on his face and offering Eiji a hand. "Let me help you up. I don't bite, you know, cutie."

Eiji...may have squeaked at being called 'cutie'. Who would have thought that the first time he would use those years he spent learning English would be to sort-of-flirt with some edgy American motorcyclist? Certainly not him. Eventually he managed to bring himself to take the stranger's hand and the handsome man stood back to full height as he helped him to his feet.

This was something that the tourist was never going to admit to anyone, but after being helped up he may have held on to the blonde's hand for a little longer than necessary. He also refused to admit that he was endlessly flustered by the fact the American didn't seem to mind in the slightest.

"T-thanks. I'm fine, really," Eiji finally managed to get out after clearing his throat awkwardly, pulling his hand away semi-reluctantly. Picking up his bag was an impulsive decision, and he awkwardly played with the clips in a display of nervousness when the stranger continued to watch him with those gorgeous eyes. "... My name is Eiji. I'm visiting America for a month."

Were someone to ask him what went through his head at that very moment Eiji would have no solid answer. No matter how attractive the stranger was it was so utterly foolish, so stupid, to suddenly give his name out like that. Something in him called out that it was the right decision despite that, becoming even more insistent when the blonde man smiled warmly at him.

"Well, welcome to America, Eiji. I'm Ash," he introduced simply, holding his hand out for a handshake. "Ash is just a nickname really, but it's much less pretentious than my real name. Like, really! Who the hell calls their son 'Aslan'?" He laughed brightly after that, clearly as free-spirited as he first appeared. 

Ash though. What a wonderful name. Aslan was beautiful, of course, and did justice to his handsome face and gentle soul, but Ash was a name that resonated with the clear freedom and wildness of his spirit. Yes, Ash was a perfect name for him.

The Japanese man managed to laugh faintly at Ash's statement before looking at the time and biting his lip faintly. Something made Ash go still in front of him but he tried not to pay attention to it, especially when the blonde was staring so intensely that Eiji couldn't help but entertain the thought that his simple little lip-bite was what caught Ash's attention.

"I-it was nice to meet you, Ash, but I should probably find somewhere to have dinner before I have to go check into my hotel," he said with slightly flushed cheeks.

The American examined him carefully before responding with an easy smile.

"I'm gonna take you to dinner somewhere," the blonde announced with a wink before wrapping an arm around Eiji's shoulder and leading him back to the motorcycle. "I owe you for knocking you on your ass, and you're interesting."

There was no other explanation. This was all a hallucination and Eiji was dead. He was dead and that motorcycle really hit him because no way was this smoking hot foreigner offering to buy him food and confessing that he thought Eiji was interesting! Especially since he hadn't really said or done an awful lot of anything yet!

But this was reality. It was real because he knew for a fact that the motorcycle itself hadn't even touched him, so he couldn't be dead. This was really happening. His heart did uncontrollable backflips as he blushed deeply and simply let Ash lead him to the motorcycle. The guy had to be some sort of deity to be this generous and perfect. This wasn't some ordinary guy, Eiji had stumbled upon some sort of saint in leather...

Sudden uncontrollable laughter burst free from the American at his side and Eiji briefly wondered what in the hell could have caused Ash to lose it so thoroughly. There didn't seem to be anything funny around. He laughed even further at the tourist's confused face and patted Eiji's shoulder as he tried to wind himself down.

"You didn't realise you said that at loud, did you," he breathed out through his slowly-reducing laughter. "Oh man. Don't get me wrong, Eiji, I'm flattered. I like that. 'Saint in leather'. Sounds sexy," he continued teasingly as the Japanese man's face twisted with mortification.

He couldn't believe he said that out loud!

"I just... Y-you're... Gah! I take it back, you're so mean," he whined faintly as he punched Ash's arm playfully, glad that it had at least come across as a compliment. After all, Eiji would be lying if he said he didn't already want to find a way to be this blonde's friend (or maybe even something more).

"Ha, whatever you say. Anyway, it's illegal for me to take you on my motorcycle and I don't want to get a cute boy in trouble, so we'll walk to a place not far from here," he informed as he used a hand to ruffle his own blonde hair, obviously trying to make it look a little bit more presentable rather than going into a restaurant with helmet hair. The tourist had no objections so he simply said 'sure' and walked side by side with the motorcyclist.

They chatted endlessly the whole 15 minute walk to the restaurant, taking a slow pace as Ash had to wheel his motorcycle alongside him so it didn't get stolen. The American discovered that Eiji was a competitive pole vaulter from Japan who had taken a break for the season to do a bit of travelling in what was considered the Western World. In turn, Eiji had discovered that Ash was an unemployed man ('between jobs', he had called it) who felt that riding his motorcycle had to be his greatest hobby. Apparently, the blonde was currently trying to find a route into journalism.

When they finally arrived Ash took the necessary steps to properly park up his motorcycle outside before leading the tourist in. Honestly, more than anything else, this was starting to feel a little bit like a date. The tiny bit of flirting from earlier might have shaped that mindset but it was true. Two people getting to know each other by chatting and going out to dinner? Classic date.

It was a nice restaurant too. Casual, but nice. Chang-Dai. Ash said it was owned by his friend's sister and that his friend worked there on weekends. Today was Saturday and so the American admitted that he was hoping to say hi.

"This might be friendship bias, but I swear you can't find a better Chinese restaurant in all of New York," he bragged on his friend's behalf with a huge grin. Eiji couldn't help but return the grin. It was contagious. Not only was Ash handsome but he was easy to relate to as well, and his mood seemed to be weirdly infectious.

"It smells good, at least," the tourist responded with a smile before taking a seat at the table the blonde had shepherded him towards; a nice little table for two right by the restaurant's front window. It was nice. Better than nice. "Thank you very much for bringing me to dinner, Ash."

For the first time since they met Ash actually looked a little flustered himself, because Eiji bowed and he clearly didn't know how to react to something like that. Bowing wasn't the done thing in the States but it was the way he had been taught to show respect growing it so he did it almost automatically.

When he saw the awkward look on Ash's face he grinned a little. 

"Heh, not as cool as you seem," he teased softly, revenge for every way the blonde had made him blush earlier. "You feel things like the rest of us."

"However will I live now that you've found out my secret," he asked sarcastically but not harshly, light humour dancing in the blonde's tone. Both of them shared a small laugh, and Eiji realised he already felt comfortable. Comfortable, and no longer intimidated by Ash at all. The attractiveness didn't intimidate him, it kind of just washed over him and blanketed him in a feeling of falling in love at first sight.

"Yeah, I do feel things, smartass, of course I do," Ash started with a hum before giving his guest a pointed gaze. "If I didn't feel anything then I wouldn't be sat here trying to figure out whether or not you'll slap the shit out of me if I tell you I find you really fucking attractive."

He sputtered faintly when he just came out with something like that, his mind going on temporary shutdown because that just happened! Ash had just straight out come and told him he was feeling some sort of initial attraction to Eiji, and the tourist's heart of going wild over the fact that maybe one day he and Ash could be something. No matter that he was getting ahead of himself, he always had been a bit of a hopeless romantic.

There was no way in hell he could figure out how to respond to that, no way. This was new territory for Eiji, he had never dated before; never even admitted he liked someone before. He certainly hadn't ever felt attraction this deeply nor this quickly. It was all new and was it fine to just tell Ash that he found him devastatingly handsome too? Luckily, he didn't need to reply in the end.

A server at the restaurant approached the table, standing out amongst all the others. While the other servers looked somewhat ordinary this one gave the impression of being as wild as Ash seemed to be. Bright purple hair semi-shaved, sunglasses on indoors, and a hoodie on instead of any kind of uniform. The only way Eiji knew he was staff was because of his name tag. Instinct told him that this was undoubtably Ash's friend.

"You, Ash! Thought you might drop by today," the server said with a friendly grin before turning his attention to Eiji. "You, I've never met before. What's your name? I'm Shorter Wong, my sister Nadia runs this joint."

"I'm Eiji," he responded with a polite smile, nodding faintly to himself. He could already understand how he was Ash's friend, Shorter gave off an approachable aura. It seemed like he was the type you could just tell your problems to and he would find a way to force them away with cheer. Eiji instantly liked him.

"Nice to meet you, I hope you and Ash will be very happy together!"

"Shorter, you ass," Ash hissed out jokingly before scoffing faintly. "I literally just met the guy today. Give me a chance to ask the cutie out before you go wishing us well," he joked right back before giving Eiji a fatal wink. Or maybe he wasn't joking? Part of the Japanese man really hoped he wasn't joking.

"Whatever, we're busy today so I can't chat. If I don't actually try and get some work done Nadia is gonna bust my balls," Shorter groaned out despite the fact that he was smiling. "What do you guys want to eat?"

The blonde looked over at Eiji with a smile bore handing him a menu, leaning back in his seat after the tourist accepted the offering. Scanning through it, he selected a few items and voiced them to Shorter. Then Ash simply nodded and waved Shorter away. Was he not going to order?

"Don't worry, Eiji, I'm eating with you. Shorter knows the drill," the American said, doing a dismissive gesture with his hand. "I like the feeling of sharing a meal with someone, so I just mimic whatever whoever I'm with orders. Good taste by the way, peking duck with rick and sweet and sour sauce... God, my mouth is watering just thinking about it!"

"I'm glad I picked well," the Japanese man said with a little shrug, though he smiled at the fact Ash was so excited about the food. The blonde smiled right back at him without restraint. His smile was handsome and boyish and Eiji knew he was utterly done for it that moment. Ash had a grip on his heart.

Eating passed by relatively uneventfully. The two men surprisingly didn't talk to each other much, just ate in comfortable silence. One thing he had already noticed was that it was surprisingly easy to just sit and be himself with Ash without having to really try at all. It was lovely.

After they both finished eating they sat in silence for a short while longer, neither of them really ready to separate or bring this time together to an end. Eiji certainly didn't want to leave in a hurry, he felt such a strong pull towards the American... Then the blonde seemed to decided something, turning to look into the tourist's eyes with a faint smirk.

"I've never moved this fast before, Eiji, but I really like you," he started with a confident and honest tone, his eyes piercing right down to the Japanese man's rapidly beating heart. "Don't check into your hotel tonight. Spend the night with me."

He choked on air as the proposal sank in, blushing the deepest red he had all day. If he accepted this offer it would be Eiji's first, but maybe it was worth it. Rationally, he knew that rushing into something was the stupidest thing he could possibly do. Maybe, just maybe, it would luckily work out in his favour. Ash was special and different to anyone he had ever met, he could feel it in his bone.

His parents would be disappointed if they ever found out he put himself unnecessarily at risk, but he was an adult. They couldn't stop him or berate him for anything he may bring upon himself, and besides that he firmly believed this free-spirit wouldn't hurt him anyway. The attraction between them was far too alive to be fake.

He couldn't believe this was really happening...

"S-sure. I'm sort of curious what the saint in leather can do in the bedroom," Eiji responded with a cheeky grin of his own. A sputtering laugh came out of Ash's mouth at that before his smirk changed into a wicked grin.

"Not as innocent as you look, cutie. I suppose we better get back to my place then." The promise in those words drove the tourist wild inside and he knew he made the right decision. There was nothing he wanted more right now. Coming to America had been well worth it to experience what he was right now.

He was willing to let himself be wholly emotionally ravaged just to act on the intense things he was feeling now. If this destroyed him then maybe he would have regrets, but he certainly wouldn't take it back. Ash was an incredible presence. He wanted him.

"Lead the way, Ash."


	2. The First Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took me all day :') But I was so invested in this idea and wanted to get it posted... SO HERE, HAVE A 4,035 WORD SMUT CHAPTER  
> (It killed my final braincells bashinf it out but I did it 😂)
> 
> In all seriousness though, I hope you enjoy the chapter and the soft Ash x Eiji it contains!
> 
> Remember kids, always remember to practice sex consensually!
> 
> ~ Vasser x

The apartment was nice. Bigger than Eiji was expecting for someone who didn't have a job right now. At Eiji's surprised face Ash had sheepishly admitted that his big brother Griffin was helping him pay his rent while he got himself back into the working life. It was a sweet thing to do, and just that one sentence had made the tourist suspect that the American loved his big brother very much. He understood completely, he adored his little sister just as much after all.

Now wasn't the time to think of sentimental things, though; not when Ash had expressed such deep interest in Eiji. It would be a lie to say that he wasn't already anticipating what they had come here to do, especially when the blonde looked at him as though he were a work of art. Maybe it was ridiculous to feel this about a near-stranger, but he felt appreciated and valued with the way Ash looked at him. Like a valuable piece of art that his companion for the night would protect and preserve.

In truth he was looking at Ash much the same way. He hadn't forgotten the initial image of him mere hours ago, with that tight tee hugging his lean form and showing off the faint curves and slight muscles the motorcyclist had. Heat rushed through his body and down to his cock as it became half-erect in anticipation. God, he wanted this so much...

Not before he addressed the issue, however. That wouldn't be acceptable to him. If he was going to do this then Ash had to know that he would be his first. It wasn't right to keep something like that from someone! So despite the heated look the American gave him as the two of them perched on the end of his double bed, he forced his own face to turn serious and nervous.

Because he was nervous. Who wouldn't be losing their first?

"Ash... If we're going to do this then you need to know something," he said, unable to stop his voice shaking slightly on the last word. Proving that he was in fact and actual angel, the blonde turned his look softer and stroked Eiji's cheek gently.

"It's okay, Eiji," he murmured reassuringly as he looked steadily into his brown eyes with those wonderful jade green ones. "Whatever it is, I'm not going to judge you. I'm not going to do anything that makes you uncomfortable. I'm not going to do anything you don't give me permission to do."

A faint smile bloomed on the tourist's face at that statement. It felt good to be reassured that he was, in fact, in very safe hands. In a way Ash was actually the perfect candidate to lose his virginity to; he was soft and sweet and kind, but also wild and funny and teasing. Deep down he knew that Ash would do nothing but try to make it the best it could be for Eiji regardless of his own wants.

"Heh... You really are a saint in leather," he teased gently before letting out a soothing breath to centre himself. "Thing is, Ash... This would be my first."

It was out in the open now, he knew. The American knew that he had a virgin in his room willing to lose that precious first to him. His jewel-like eyes widened in shock at the information and he actually looked a little bit concerned on behalf of the Japanese man. It was a big deal, he supposed, and it probably made no sense to Ash why he was so willing to lose it to him.

"Eiji... Are you sure about this? I mean," the blonde paused for a second, trying to think of what he could possibly say. "Do you really want to lose your virginity to a near-stranger?"

If he hadn't already been falling a little for this American man then he would have fallen for that reason alone. Ash was so scared and trying to genuinely do what he thought was best for him despite how much he liked the optimistic little tourist that had shared a meal with him.

Obviously he needed to tell the blonde that he was beyond fine with the whole thing, but realising how he would have to explain it made his cheeks heat. Would Ash find him ridiculous if he admitted to thinking he might be falling for someone he met mere hours ago? Either way, he had to try. There was no way he could just give up when he liked Ash just as much as the American liked him.

"I'm sure. I-I... When I first saw you I thought my heart might burst," Eiji admitted with a shaky breath as he met the blonde's gaze carefully. "You were so h-handsome, and then you treated me so kindly and sweetly. You went above and beyond for me...and I think I might have started falling for who you are so quickly," he blurted as a continuation before finally turning his eyes down to the floor shyly. "I'm so attracted to you I feel like I-I can't breathe."

And there it was; the very quick process Eiji could feel happening in his heart that he was helpless to stop. Most likely it was going to scare the motorcyclist away, no one wanted to feel locked into expectations and romance too quickly. That was what he wanted, he realised. A romance with this beautiful and respectful foreign man, no matter what anyone else may think of it.

For a while there was no answer, and a quick study of Ash's face revealed that he was blushing and far from angry. If anything he seemed overjoyed. Then, out of nowhere, a tiny relieved laugh burst from his mouth as he pulled the Japanese man tightly to his chest. The muscles there were extremely firm and Eiji just had to squeak again at feeling them for real.

"Thank fuck... I thought you would think I was weird if I told you I fell for you fast, but seems like we're in the same boat."

A heart attack. He was definitely having a heart attack. His chest felt so tight and there was no way his heart hadn't stopped completely after hearing something so gloriously impossible. Deep down he knew that he was just overwhelmed with emotion but his head seemed to think rather dramatically when it came to this blonde angel.

Tears actually fell from Eiji's eyes as he snuggled close into Ash's chest and simply smiled, too glad to do anything but that. Fairytales were real, and he was lucky enough to be in one; that was the only explanation for how they could both feel so deeply about each other so quickly.

No more words were said between then and they seemed to let their instincts guide them as the two slowly brought their faces closer together. For a single moment they paused the action to look into one another's eyes, so close that their noses were touching, and Eiji once again swore he was going to be swept away by his American's beauty. Then there was no more waiting, and the two of them met in a kiss that had to be rated in the top ten most romantic kisses of all time.

Ash was sweet with him. He didn't put much pressure on his lips; he kept it simple and gentle, using two fingers to slowly and affectionately lift Eiji's chin up as they kissed. It sent his heart fluttering and made even more heat flood down into his stomach and crotch. Romance was a big turn on for the tourist, apparently.

As they pulled away he couldn't help but give the blonde a dreamy smile. He felt over the moon. This was happening and it was even more perfect than he imagined it would be when he agreed to it in the restaurant. Naturally, the two men ended up lying cuddled up to each other on Ash's bed. They were together right now and Eiji just kept revelling in the experience.

"What now, Ash?"

"Now, cutie, we go however fast or slow you want. Do you still want to do this today?"

He had never wanted anything more, and he told him as much. The American had responded simply with the sexiest chuckle Eiji was sure he would ever hear before leaning down to kiss him even more passionately then the first time. With his teeth the blonde nipped several times on his companion's lower lip, and the tourist acknowledged that he was a little too innocent to understand what he was trying to achieve with that action. He soon found out.

Eventually the sensation of Ash's tongue running across both of their lips made Eiji gasp, and the next thing he knew Ash's tongue was in his mouth tangling with his own. Trying his best to respond to this new type of kissing, the tourist gently moved his tongue against the blonde motorcyclist's. The action seemed to be appreciated, and he flushed bright red as he finally felt a hard lump against his thighs. Crap, that was hot!

Before Eiji knew it Ash was slipping his slightly calloused hands under the tourist's shirts and rubbing circles on his chest, mumbling about how perfect he thought the Japanese man was. It was unbelievably flustering and he pulled some sort of face that caused the American to act like he couldn't get Eiji's clothes off fast enough.

Only once he was stripped down to nothing but his boxers did the blonde slow the pace back down. Surprisingly, Eiji wasn't anywhere near as embarrassed about being in just his boxers as he was about everything else; a lifetime of playing various sports and changing in changing rooms with other people did tend to desensitise people to that specific brand of embarrassment.

"Woah... Jesus, Eiji, you're even more gorgeous than I imagined you might be," Ash breathed out worshipfully.

Being complimented was different to just being seen, and it made the tourist hide his face behind his hands with a nervous little laugh. There was no point in complaining though, he actually quite liked the kind of attention he was giving him. Teasingly and slowly, Ash pulled Eiji's hands away from his face and peppered his face with kisses. He laughed again, more joyful than nervous this time.

Then Ash started to kiss down his neck and chest, causing him to shiver faintly at the sensations. He had always been quite physically sensitive, a lot more ticklish than his peers and able to feel things more acutely, and the feeling of being kissed in those places was so much... He could feel everything; the softness of the blonde's lips on his skin, the heat of his breath...

Finally, Eiji let out a long and quiet moan, and Ash's eyes glittered like he had just found the most valuable thing in the whole world. Everything was so good and he was about ready to just submit to his American in any way. 

And suddenly it happened.

He hadn't even realised that Ash had pulled his boxers off, he's been so focused on the feeling of his lips on his body. Eiji's cock had been enveloped in something burning hot and wet and his mind was screaming because oh crap he was in Ash's mouth-!

It felt so good! As Ash started to slowly move his head and suck on him he swore he might start crying. He had never felt sensations that were so ridiculously strong! His balls felt weirdly tight and his thighs were tense with the electric feeling running through the entire lower part of his body.

The first time the American ran his tongue along his length Eiji actually let out a sob of pleasure, muttering incoherently about hoe incredible it was.

"Hm, Eiji... I never thought you would be so vocal in bed," Ash teased before going right back to blowing him. Up and down he bobbed his head and all the Japanese man could do was moan and whine, especially as the blonde pulled up and sucked solely on the tip of him. All the muscles in his stomach tightened and he let out a cry of Ash's name as his first ever orgasm barrelled towards him.

His blonde companion seemed to notice and moaned around Eiji's cock, sending delicious vibrations down it that echoed in his thighs and spine. It finally tipped him over the edge. Cumming hard into Ash's mouth made him blush intensely, instantly getting ready to apologise for letting it go too far. That must have been disgusting to the blonde!

Yet again he was surprised. Meeting the eyes of the tourist, Ash slowly and deliberately swallowed down the load that was in his mouth, using his hand to wipe away anything that might still be on his lips. It was a sight to behold even with the American still fully dressed. Eiji would just have to fix that and make it even better.

"Y-you should be naked too," he finally said with a joking pout once his breathing finally calmed enough for him to talk somewhat normally. 

"I'd be happy to be," the blonde responded with a wink before gently grabbing one of Eiji's wrists and bringing his hand to his clothed chest. "You wanna take these off for me, cutie?"

Rather than his cheeks this time his cock heated and hardened again instead. He was past the point of getting embarrassed now, he just knew that he desperately needed more of the pleasure Ash could offer him and that he wasn't going to be ashamed about that. With animal-like ferocity and unabashed eagerness he started to quickly but clumsily pull all of Ash's clothes off of him body (Ash helping him in places he needed it).

Once the American was naked the tourist's eyes instantly shot downwards. The blonde didn't seem to mind at all, and Eiji soon understood why he was so comfortable with having him look. It was a cock to be proud of; not very thick but not horrendously skinny either, and the height had to be a good six inches. He was erect and to attention, and Eiji knew that Ash had every right to be proud of what he was packing. There was a bit of pubic hair growing around his balls, just as blonde as the hair on his head, and that just made everything even hotter. He may or may not have let out a little whimper at the sight.

The blonde tried to move in but the tourist quickly stopped him, handing him back his leather jacket with a serious gaze. He seemed to understand what the Japanese man wanted and his breath hitched faintly, cock growing even harder as Eiji stared.

"Wear the jacket," he breathed out pleadingly with a shaky voice. Ash was more than happy to oblige, slipping the leather jacket back on and biting his lip.

"Fucking hell, Eiji... Fuck..."

Swallowing deeply and taking a deep breath, Eiji leaned into his companion's ear as confidently as he could possibly manage. 

"I want my saint in leather t-to take me," he whispered as seductively as he could into the blonde's ear, making him curse soundly. There were no more games, there was no more teasing. As Eiji was pinned down to the bed gently but quickly he knew that this was it. This was where and how he lost his first with a beautiful and lovely foreigner that he had fallen head over heels for at first sight.

"As much as I would love to fuck you right this second, I have to be sweet with you, cutie," Ash groaned out into Eiji's ear lowly. "I have to prepare you to take anything."

That was the sensible thing to do, he supposed, but the tourist was so excited and so looking forward to sharing this experience with the person he had grown so quickly fond of. He pulled a face and Ash chuckled softly, running a finger up his hardening length teasingly and muttering something about a reward if Eiji could be patient and good for him. Something inside his gut clenched at the words.

Soon enough the blonde was gently rubbing cold lube onto Eiji's hold and lathering his fingers in it too. Then, with a muttered warning to the Japanese man beforehand, he slowly started to ease one finger inside. 

The sensation of something inside him, even something as thin as Ash's pointer finger, was strange. It was so strange, and for a second Eiji wondered why on Earth it felt so bizarre. There was no answer, of course, and the first few times Ash crooked his finger to brush against his inner walls he shivered from some sense of innate strangeness.

That strange sensation was over before he knew it, though; the tourist vey quickly started to like the feel of that finger rubbing the inside of him, dancing along his inner walls gently and deftly. Pleasure started to course through him at last and he relaxed as he finally got used to it.

Until another finger careful pushed in to join the first. The rim of him was stretched a little more than Eiji was used to and if he had to be honest he could only describe the type of pain he felt as a bit of a burn. It wasn't horrendously unbearable, just a bit...uncomfortable? He must have made a noise to suggest as much because soon Ash was kissing him gently and using his free hand to rub comforting circles into his hip.

"Sorry, Eiji. It gets better soon, I promise," he muttered against his lips before kissing him again. Ash was trying his very best to make this as comfortable as possible for Eiji and he appreciated that deeply, so he decided instead of the burn to focus on the feel of their lips meeting and the feeling of the American's hand stroking his hip affectionately.

As the fingers inside him moved, pushing in and out and spreading to stretch him, the uncomfortableness eventually started to fade. Faint feelings of pleasure started to emerge from the feeling and when Eiji let out a shaky moan once more Ash suddenly withdrew his fingers. 

"I can't hold back anymore... You're so cute, Eiji, I really like you," he groaned out into Eiji's ear almost pleadingly as he lined himself up and paused. "Are you sure this is what you want?"

As he stared up at Ash's form he knew it was. His beautiful face framed by that shaggy blonde hair, kindness lighting up his jade green eyes; that sexy lean form and firm chest clothed in nothing but that perfect scruffy leather jacket... Yes.

"More than anything."

With that, the blonde started to slowly pushing in, choking on a gasp as he did. Tears came to Eiji's eyes as the burn returned, more out of shock than actual pain, which the American carefully and lovingly wiped away. Slowly, so slowly, Ash sheathed himself to the hilt in his Japanese companion and went still, giving Eiji time to get used to all of the sensations.

Instinctively, the tourist started to wiggle his hips faintly to try and shake off the burning feeling, but he hissed in faint pain when all it did was make it slightly worse. To his credit, Ash noticed this and gently but firmly held his hips still so that he couldn't harm himself. 

On top of the burning the inside of him felt incredibly full. Fuller than he could have ever imagined that it would feel. Even though he knew it was incredibly impossible it felt like Ash's cock and slid in all the way up to the bottom of his spine. There was pressure there, it felt like. Eventually, though, that pressure and the burning started to dim and all Eiji could suddenly feel was the heat and ridges of Ash's cock warming the inside of him.

"Ash... Mm..."

"Y-you're so warm inside, Eiji, fuck..."

"Move... For the love of God, please move," the tourist groaned out desperately, unable to do so himself as Ash was still holding onto his hips firmly. Ash himself let out a moan before yet again obliging the Japanese man's demand, starting to slowly and gently rock his hips into Eiji.

The drag of the cock against the insides of his ass felt amazing all of a sudden. Every time he felt the tip of the cock especially against the walls of him somewhere he let out a faint moan. Something about the texture of the tip of his cock just felt so good inside him. He could have sworn he heard his American chuckle faintly behind him at something Eiji may have been doing in response to the pleasure. 

Ash was as slow and gentle with him as he would have expected, and honestly he felt like he was being worshipped. Knowing that he was being treated as sweetly as humanly possible made this first time feel so much more intimate and romantic... There was pleasure in that, too; not physical pleasure but utter emotional ecstasy. 

Every time Ash moaned or grunted he couldn't help but moan too, feeling everything almost far too much. Vaguely, he remembered warnings from sexually active friends that the first time he took a woman to bed she would be shaky and sore the morning after no matter how gentle he was. Would the same apply to him now he was the one being taken? It would make sense, because there was just so much pressure inside him...

"You're so perfect, Eiji, you're everything," Ash moaned out before leaning down to capture the tourist in another passionate kiss, increasing the pace of his thrusting ever-so-slightly. 

Then it happened.

Ash hit a certain place inside of him that had him crying out in desperation for that spot to be touched again because it just felt so damn incredible! The smirk on the American's face told him that he had been waiting for this moment, and the thrusts stayed at the same pace but somehow felt more purposed.

Not every single time, but a little more than half the time the thrusts managed to hit that one spot again. The whole experience made Eiji see stars and that thing in his stomach started to clench again as he and Ash moaned simultaneously. So close... He was so close again, this whole thing had been amazing...

"Oh, Eiji, I'm so close," he groaned out against his lips. "Do you want me to pull out?"

"Y-yes please," Eiji admitted as he panted unevenly, feeling himself getting closer and he started to mentally blank, unable to think beyond knowing that he had fallen so deep into the rabbit hole with Ash and he wanted to finish more than anything.

The blonde started to stroke Eiji quickly but softly as he pulled out and spilled himself out onto the tourist's thighs with the loudest moan he had let out all evening. Eiji whimpered gently at the feeling of the sticky cum all over his thighs and groaned as he found his own release, making a mess all over his own chest and the American's hand.

For a moment the two of them just panted in the afterglow of their joining, and flushed Ash with sex-tousled hair and glazed over eyes was the Japanese man's favourite version of him. He was beyond beautiful and crap Eiji was definitely in so damn deep...

"You doing okay?"

Never better. He wasn't sure initially if he had said that out loud but Ash's low chuckle made him realise that he had. His mind was just so empty and he felt so utterly blissed out and exhausted. Honestly, his eyes were starting to flutter...

"Oh no you don't, cutie. Let me get you washed off first, then we can sleep, okay? It's important to clean you off and check you aren't hurt."

Ash truly was perfect.

"Okay," he mumbled sleepily before standing with the American's help and heading to the bathroom. "And Ash? This was perfect."


	3. His Saint In Leather

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha, you thought this was the last chapter but you were wrong! My brain decided that even though this would have been a perfectly valid way to end the fic it has a better idea! 👀
> 
> So this is the penultimate chapter!
> 
> I hope you all enjoy because this is just soft boys being incredibly soft and emotional and I love them!
> 
> Thank you for taking the time to read lovelies!
> 
> ~ Vasser x

Everywhere Eiji went Ash was his tour guide. It didn't matter what the tourist wanted to do, Ash would always entertain his request. Visit every single park in New York City? No problem. Cheesy selfies in front of the Empire State Building? Why not! Spending every single night sleeping at the American's apartment instead of ever checking into a hotel? By all means, please do.

He appreciated it deeply, the blonde motorcyclist had been so accommodating and what the Japanese man felt had changed from the worlds biggest case of love at first sight into that deep and connecting love you could only have once you got to know someone better and started to pick up on their personality and their odd habits.

But now he didn't know what to do... He had been in New York City for a little over a month and his plane to his next scheduled destination, the United Kingdom, was leaving in a little under twenty-four hours. Tomorrow afternoon. Even if he decided not to go to the UK and all the countries that were supposed to come after it he had to go back to Japan eventually. He had a life there; a semi-professional pole vaulting career, his family, friends, most of his possessions... No matter how much he wanted to stay by Ash's side, he couldn't avoid going back forever. 

In all honesty, he knew he should have talked to his American lover about this situation after the first night they spent together. He had brought this upon himself by letting himself get too caught up in the moment... How was Ash going to react to the sudden news that Eiji might have to leave to Japan? There was only one way to know. 

A mutual like of classic literature and learning had prompted the two of them to spend the afternoon together at the New York Public Library. It had been so lovely, they had read fascinating passages from various books (fact and fiction) to one another; the blonde had fallen asleep at one point, clutching a book to his chest with a peaceful smile. That had been such a precious moment.

The afternoon had been perfect, and Eiji was terrified of ruining it with his news.

They were finally back at the American's apartment and the tourist was waiting in the sitting room while he took a shower, just mulling over the problem. Japan was so far away from America, the huge Pacific separating the two countries definitively, making passage between the two a long and complicated process.

Would a long distance relationship work between them? How often would they get to travel to see each other in person if so? Is a long distance relationship something Ash would even want or be able to handle?

One thing this month had revealed to him was that the blonde was very clingy and physically affectionate, finding any excuse to hold Eiji's hand or pull him into a loving hug. Distance wouldn't allow for things like that, so this thing the two of them had going on would more than likely fall apart if they couldn't get to see each other often enough. Money and lacks of free time and demanding work would get in the way of that being possible, especially if Ash managed to get into journalism.

Letting out a faint sigh he ran his hands through his black hair. The whole thing was a mess and he couldn't let it go on any longer. He needed to talk to him as soon as he was out of the shower. It was urgent. The flight was tomorrow, there was no more time to make the decision. The deadline had come.

The sound of the water spray from the bathroom halted suddenly and Eiji knew it was time. Merely minutes later Ash walked into the sitting room with still slightly damp hair, wearing a t-shirt of some American band the Japanese man had never heard of and his leather jacket thrown on top of it for warmth. He bit his lip at the sight, tense knowing that this could be the last time he would be privileged enough to see his blonde in such a perfect state...

"We need to talk, Ash," he blurted out before he could stupidly talk himself out of having this talk with him.

For a brief moment the American studied his expression, and then he frowned deeply. Silently, he took a seat beside the already seated man and started running a soft hand through Eiji's hair.

"What is it? Are you okay?"

He didn't know how he was supposed to start. Technically there was nothing wrong with him but he felt like his emotions were strong that they were actually choking him. There was nothing wrong with him, it was just the situation he had put the two of them in.

Twirling a loose thread on the couch with his finger helped soothe the nerves a little bit but not by much. The last thing he wanted to do was leave Ash behind in America, but was there another choice? Besides the fact that he had to go back to Japan eventually the tourist had really been looking forward to going on the Western tour he had saved up for and set up for himself... Should he sacrifice all of those experiences just to stay with the blonde for a few more months?

The American was starting to look beyond worried. It was time to just come out with it and deal with the consequences, whatever they may be. Taking one of Ash's rough hands in his own, he met his eye and spoke in a solemn voice.

"Ash... I only ever came to America for a month. I'm supposed to be flying out tomorrow," he muttered out in a whisper, unable to force the words out normally. He felt so ashamed that he let things get too far without ever telling Ash exactly when he was meant to be leaving. Of course, he had told him all about his travel plans in excitement, but he never let the blonde know that his time in this first country was going to be so short.

To his great surprise, Ash didn't appear to be angry or overly upset. Those beautiful jade eyes had saddened a little, but he was giving Eiji a soft smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. This was confusing; the blonde looked sad but was trying to be happy and honestly he wasn't sure what Ash was trying to make him think.

"I knew you weren't here forever, Eiji. I knew you had to leave to the next country eventually," he said in a soft and soothing voice, continuing to pet the Japanese man's hair with a loving hand. "It would be so selfish of me to keep you here when you were so excited about travelling. Staying here isn't the best thing for you, it's far from it."

What could he say to that? A lump built up in his throat as the tourist tried to hold back tears. Honestly, he could kiss Ash senseless for seeing the situation that way. For putting Eiji's wants and desires above his own desire to keep him by his side. The look on his face made sense now. He was more sad than he was letting on but he wanted to support his companion and his travel plans.

That left one more question, however. The two of them both agreed without words that Eiji would be leaving tomorrow, the weight of the knowledge hanging over them cruelly. But where did that leave whatever was between them? Did they abandon it? Try and fail or try and succeed to keep it going long-distance? This had to be decided now, and quickly. Now that he knew he was leaving Eiji would have to pack his belongings.

He stared at everything that belonged to him, noting how everything had found its own little place and fit well around what Ash already owned. Everything blended together and his things looked like they ought to stay exactly where they were...

"And... What about us, Ash?"

There, he said it. He voiced the question that was weighing on his mind, so heavy it was almost torturous. Neither of them had ever officially stated that they were dating so he didn't know if it was official, but it certainly felt like it. They had been living together for the last month, had sex a few times. They went on outings that felt like dates, took turns buying each other dinner. Eiji truly felt like Ash was his, so much so that it physically hurt.

"Don't worry, Eiji," the American said softly as he met his eyes once more. "I'm not going to give up on this. It's too incredible. You're too fucking incredible to give up on." The Japanese man's heart started to flutter desperately. "I don't care where in the world you are, how far away it is. You could be with me here, you could be in Europe, Japan, you could even end up in outer space and I would still find a way to make it work between us. I know we've not really talked about it out loud properly, but we should've, so I'll say it now; I think I've fallen in love with that cute little tourist who fell on his ass in front of the airport and filled my heart up with fun and joy every day after that."

Eiji couldn't breathe. Something was definitely clogging his throat and his heart was clenching so tightly that he must be having a heart attack. Love. Ash had said he loved him. Of all the ways this could have played out he hadn't dared to hope for his American to feel as seriously about him as he felt about Ash. He couldn't help himself anymore.

Diving on top of Ash instantly, he wrapped his arms around his form and buried his face into that solid chest. All the tourist could do was sob in undiluted happiness as the blonde let out a shaky chuckle and wrapped his arms around Eiji too. Glancing upwards revealed that, for once, Ash was crying too. Not as loudly and as strongly as him, but the tears of joy were definitely falling down his cheeks.

Rather than ruining the perfect day they had it seemed that the news of his departure had caused the two to unintentionally make it even better! 

"We'll make sure to video call most days and to talk just like we would as though we were in the same room so it doesn't get awkward," Ash continued with a broad grin. "Then we'll work the rest out as we go."

It wasn't a solid plan, but it was enough. No matter what it took then he and Ash would going to find a way to make this work for them. There was no way they were letting anybody ruin it. For now they would be distanced, but maybe one day they would work out how they could be together permanently in wherever was best for the two of them. That was for the future though. For now, this was enough.

The American spent that evening helping Eiji pack, and after that was done they cuddled up on the couch as close as they could manage. After the dramatic confession the Japanese man had suggested that the best way to spend their evening was to watch a bunch of sappy romance movies together, and Ash had agreed wholeheartedly.

After getting to the end of Titanic, their fourth movie, Eiji had unintentionally drifted asleep in Ash's arms, and when he next woke up it was broad daylight. The blonde made a lovely breakfast for them to share before walking Eiji to the airport.

"Hey, Eiji."

"Hm? Yeah?"

The tourist turned to his lover with a bright smile on his face. Of course, he was still sad to be leaving Ash behind in New York but separating was more bearable now that they both carried the promise of being together no matter what in their hearts.

"I have a gift for you before you go," the blonde started with a faintly mischievous grin, and Eiji had to wonder what was going on. If there was one thing he had learned for sure about Ash in the time they had spent together it was that the American always had some sort of great scheme or grand gesture up his sleeve.

As the man suddenly pulled an actually wrapped present from his backpack the tourist couldn't help but raise an eyebrow. Whatever his now-boyfriend was planning seemed like it was going to either make Eiji blush brightly or roll his eyes, he definitely had some sort of joke here. He accepted the present regardless and unwrapped it carefully, Ash's eager eyes on him the entire time.

Then he was holding the leather jacket Ash was wearing the first time they met.

"Ash, this is your jacket! Why are you giving it to me?"

"I heard it's colder in the UK then it is here. Besides, this way you'll be carrying a physical reminder of your saint in leather with you," the American said with a cheeky wink. He blushed brightly and felt surprisingly emotional about the whole thing, it was actually the perfect gift in a way...

Still, though, he gave Ash a little cheeky smile of his own.

"You're never going to let me forget about the saint in leather comment, are you?"

"Nope." He popped the 'p' sound when he said it, almost like the blonde was trying to make himself sound obnoxious on purpose. Rolling his eyes in an exaggerated manner, Eiji shoved his lover playfully.

Finally, he turned his attention back to the gift and slipped the jacket on. Despite the fact that the American was three inches taller than him it fit surprisingly well. It was warm and cozy and, most importantly, it was Ash's. 

The blonde stared at Eiji appreciatively in the jacket, and for a second he felt almost as shy and awkward as the day the two of them first met. Pulling Ash into a firm hug, he kissed him softly and sweetly, wanting to do it one last time before he went to board his plane. Who knew when they would next get the chance?

"I never said it back to you last night, but I love you too, Ash."

"I know, cutie. I'll see you soon," he responded with promise in his voice. Loitering would only make this more difficult, so after one last peck on the cheek Eiji retreated inside the airport and started the process of getting his baggage and himself security-checked before his flight. 

America had changed a lot of things for the tourist, and despite the fact that he looked the same leaving as he did arriving the inside of him was different. Love had found him and he felt so deeply and freely. Ash had even opened up a more vulnerable side to Eiji. He couldn't wait to see what else his lover would help him discover.

That could wait though. Now Eiji was heading off on his next big adventure. Once that adventure was done, that was when he would fully start his new one with his saint in leather.


	4. Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it guys! The conclusion to this passion fic of mine! Honestly, I was so in love with the general idea of this before I even chose a fandom and pairing for it that I would have to claim this is my favourite of all the things I've written!
> 
> Thanks so much to everyone who has read and loved this the past few days! 💓
> 
> I hope you all enjoy the conclusion and thank you again!
> 
> ~ Vasser x

Six months ago Eiji Okumura boarded a plane at a Tokyo airport heading to America. Five months ago he said a lighthearted farewell to his brand new boyfriend, the promise to be with each other once again forged between them. Now he was finally landing back in Japan, and his journey had come to a close.

As much as he still missed Ash it was good to be back home. His mother and father and sister should all be waiting to greet him; they said they would be there and the Japanese man was excited to see them again after half a year away from his family and home... Even if he did think that having a certain American by his side would make things even better.

Words could not express how much he missed being able to touch the blonde, hearing his natural voice rather than the echoing monstrosity that came through his old phone's speaker, joking around, even just existing in the same space. At least they had been talking this whole time, and Eiji fully intended to video call with Ash again as soon as he got home to assure him he got home safe and possibly to also finally admit to his family the handsome blonde detail he left out of all his travel stories... Even when he had been staying in Ash's apartment in New York he somehow managed to avoid his parents figuring out he wasn't actually in a hotel.

More than anything it was because he had wanted Ash all to himself for a little while rather than his family insisting that Eiji set up a conference-like call with all his family and the American in so that they could dominate the conversation with their curiosity and questions.

Having his boyfriend to himself had been more than beneficial. 

When the tourist had been in the United Kingdom he had somehow managed to call Ash at the end of every single day. He had tried to be more adventurous than the USA and had tried to avoid staying in London. Instead he stayed in a huge city called Manchester. Both of them had laughed themselves raw on the call the first night when Eiji had done a particularly poor impression of the local accent.

On the third night after the tourist had done his first activity, a visit to the Fletcher Moss Botanical Garden, he had excitedly babbled to Ash about the beautiful flowers and the colour and light, the arrangements. When he sent the pictures he took that day to his American lover he had received endless praise and Eiji finally admitted that if the pole-vaulting hadn't worked out then his backup career option was photography. The word 'talented' had been thrown into the conversation several times by Ash.

Two weeks in he had been bored. On top of that the tourist was becoming desperate and he was starting to miss having his boyfriend around him. When they had done things together in America having someone by his side had made it so much more fun! Eiji was still enjoying himself but he had gotten a little lonely. Ash came up with something to do to feel closer again and... Recalling the things that were done and said on that particular call made the blood rush straight to the Japanese man's cheeks.

They had repeated that call twice when he was in Germany, once when he was in Portugal and four times when he had been in Iceland. How many times would Eiji dare to suggest he and Ash sexted now that he would be living under his parents' roof again?

Germany was fun and the nights were pleasant with Ash to talk to most nights, but half way through his time in Portugal Ash dropped off the map for an entire week. Eiji didn't hear from him until a week later, and when he was in Iceland the calls were far more sparsely placed. It had turned out that he was trying his best to get himself sorted for a job at last, which the tourist understood completely. His lover couldn't stay in limbo indefinitely.

Hopefully he would be able to call him that night, though. Like he said, he really wanted to finally come clean to his family about his foreign romance. According to Ash Griffin already knew about Eiji, so the only obstacle left was letting his side of the family know. Then he and Ash could freely work out where their relationship needed to go next.

That was to discuss with his boyfriend later, though. First they had to tell his parents and sister.

Finally stepping out of the airport he took a seat on a bench outside, propping his suitcase up by his legs. His flight had come in a little earlier than he expected and so his parents weren't here yet. He didn't really mind. It was a cold day, that much was true, but the leather jacket Ash gifted to him five months ago kept him warm. If truth be told he had grown more than a little attached to it; it had become his go to comfort item. If he had started to feel sad or anxious he would slip the leather jacket on and then go about his routine with it.

Smiling a little at how much he loved the jacket purely because it had belonged to Ash may have been strange but it made sense to him so he didn't mind.

For the next twenty minutes or so he just sat and watched cars go by while reminiscing about the memories he made while travelling. True, Ash had definitely been the best of it, but he had so many good moments. Going to Cheltham Library in Manchester, the day it had rained and made all the ornaments at an artists' market in Berlin shimmer even more beautifully than they had previously, getting the opportunity to try ice skating on the city lake of Reykjavik when it had frozen over for three days solids... There were so many more good moments too. His sister would have especially loved the ice skating, he would have to see if he could take her to a rink at some point.

Eventually he completely lost himself in his day dreams and didn't even notice a familiar car pulling up in front of him. He had no clue that his family was finally there until he was suddenly being embraced by three pairs of arms. Crying out in surprise, he nearly fell off the bench but soon gasped in excitement. 

"Mother! Father! Yua! I'm so happy to see you," the tourist said while a bright smile, faint laughter in his voice as he nearly toppled over again when Yua tightened her grip on him. 

"It's good to see you too, Ei-nii," his sister laughed out before finally letting go of her brother. "I want to hear about everything you did!"

Her excitable attitude made Eiji smile again. Some things never changed. She seemed so enthusiastic to hear about what he did and honestly he was just as excited to tell her all about it. About the different foods, the tourist attractions, the novelties, the culture...

"Not just yet, Eiji, we need you to explain something to us first," his mother said with a tight smile, like she wasn't sure whether or not she should be upset by whatever she was thinking about. That was confusing, he had been travelling for months and had called regularly. Her son couldn't have done anything to upset them... "Please explain to us why strange foreigner turned up on our doorstep yesterday asking to see you!"

What? Had someone followed him home? Had one of the people he met figured out where he lived and came to try and find him in Japan after he left? That was weird. Eiji had made vague friends during his travels but none of them had become close enough to do anything beyond exchange email addresses. Well, of course, that didn't include...

His eyes widened a fraction as he turned to his mother with an utterly shocked expression.

"What? Is the foreigner still here?"

"Of course he is! There are no inns in our town, I couldn't just turn him away," she responded sternly before finally just sighing and relaxing, trying not to be too neurotic about the stranger foreign friend her son had gotten involved with. "He was about ten minutes behind us coming to see you."

It could only be one person. The only person he had met who knew him well enough for Eiji to have told them what small town his parents had moved to after getting tired of the city. One person who cared enough about Eiji to come all the way to Japan just to see him in person again.

Sure enough, the tourist and his family watched as a motorcycle that had just come around the corner parked directly behind the family car. His knees began to grow weak and his heart swelled with happiness as a familiar form swung himself off the motorcycle and jogged over to Eiji and his little group. Taking his helmet off was the final straw for the Japanese man, and he threw his arms around the foreigner with a huge beaming smile.

"Ash! Ash, it's so good to see you, oh my God, it's so good to see you," he cried out in English, squeezing his boyfriend so tightly that the blonde actually went into a coughing fit. Instantly turning apologetic, he started to fuss over him and make sure he was okay which just prompted the American to laugh at him when he finally recovered.

"Good surprise, I take it," his lover quipped with a cheeky grin before turning his expression softer and kissing Eiji on the cheek without shame regardless of who saw. He was mildly offended it wasn't on the lips, but he could forgive him for being reserved in front of the tourist's parents he supposed.

His mouth twitched with a faint smirk as he looked up into his boyfriend's beautiful jade green eyes for the first time in five months. It wasn't possible for him to love Ash anymore than he did in that perfect moment. Despite how difficult it must have been to arrange it he had put his own life on hold and flown all the way to Japan just to see Eiji again. If that didn't make what they had special then what did?

They were snapped out of their little reunion by the sound of his father clearing his throat, looking expectantly between his son and the blonde stranger. Of course. Introductions should be made officially, Eiji imagined they didn't get around to it last night.

"Ash, this is my family. Mother, father, and my sister, Okumura Yua," the Japanese native started, gesturing to his relatives with his hand. "This is Ash. I met him in America and... Well." There was a pause as Eiji cleared his throat, starting to blush and shuffle a little awkwardly at the thought of how his family might react. "He's-"

"I'm his boyfriend."

What a saint. Thank goodness the American had said it or it might have taken all evening for him to force the words out of his mouth. Now he just hoped everyone would react somewhat decently to the reveal. Glancing up, he saw that his mother's mouth had formed into a little 'o' shape but her body had lost all of its tension. His father looked slightly less pleased but it seemed like it might be more of a protective instinct than anything. As for Yua... A shit-eating grin spread across his sister's face.

"So, you're like living a real yaoi," she announced with far too much enthusiasm, making Eiji and their parents sputtering in outrage and protest. Only Ash looked confused, and honestly the Japanese man would be thankful if his boyfriend never found out how dirty what his sister just implied was. Luckily he didn't ask and none of them bothered explaining it to him.

"So. How did you two meet?" Eiji's father instantly changed the subject and he couldn't have been more grateful. Yua was honestly far too pleased with herself for that. "I imagine it's an interesting story."

Ash started to explain what had happened that first day in America and Eiji was content to let him explain. It would be best if his boyfriend got to interact with his parents as much as possible so that they could catch enough glimpses of how sweet he was to approve. He told them a lot of it; nearly hitting their son with a motorcycle, getting off to check on him, embarrassingly specific details about how flustered the tourist got around him, going out to dinner and feeling an instant connection, about how he offered to house Eiji so that he wasn't spending ridiculous amounts of money on a hotel room every day. Wisely, he omitted the parts where their son called Ash a 'saint in leather' and they slept together on the first night. If they ever found out about that they would have a seizure!

Much to his surprise his father nodded in approval and his mother looked like she was melting from the sweet way they had treated each other from the beginning. Yua pulled he brother into a hug and joked about how he better be careful to keep him because he was just her type. After a little consideration it was decided that Ash would keep staying with them for now, so they all headed back to the Okumura family home. Eiji and his family took the car while Ash drove the motorcycle (wherever the devil he got it from).

On the journey home he told his parents all about the things he and the blonde had done together in the USA, the tourist attractions they had gone to together, the neat little local restaurants his lover had continued to try out, and the domestic things like Eiji trying to teach Ash how to cook and the two of them having movie nights when they were feeling lazy. The smile on his face as he recounted his adventure told the elder Okumuras all they needed to know about how happy the foreigner made their son.

Hours later, after a lovely meal where Eiji's mother was already insisting Ash could come and stay with them whenever he wanted, everyone was getting ready to head off to sleep after the surprising but nice day. The lady of the house walked into the living room with a polite smile and looked at the two lovers cuddled up on the sofa, the both of them droopy-eyed with tiredness.

"Do you want me to set up a futon for Ash in your room, Eiji?"

"Hm? Oh, no thank you. We can share." Yua gave her brother a wicked grin which earned her a playful glare in return. "Whatever you're about to say, Yua, that is definitely not what will be happening. I just like cuddles," he insisted to his sister with a pout.

Everyone seemed satisfied to end the conversation there so the two boyfriends peeled themselves off the sofa with a groan and Eiji showed Ash straight to the bedroom. Once they were alone with the door firmly shut behind them they smiled at each other again.

Ever since he had shown up at the airport the Japanese native had wanted to ask the blonde how and why on Earth he had made this journey to Japan. As nice as it was to see each other this hadn't been necessary. It was romantic but also seemed like a very impulsive and free-spirited action (then again, that description did very much fit Ash).

"How long are you in Japan? Why did you come?" He couldn't keep the curiosity out of his voice. Sitting beside each other on Eiji's bed, they leaned in for a sweet kiss.

"That's the good part. I'm kind of here...permanently," Ash stated simply, giving the former tourist that mischievous smile he adored so much. His heart stopped dead in his chest again and shock washed over him as the sentence sank in. What did he mean forever? Didn't he have a life back in America?

"But-"

"You know, when you left I started learning Japanese so that I could speak it well enough to come here and visit you. I have most of the basics down but you'll have to help me fill in the gaps," his boyfriend said as he kissed Eiji's cheek teasingly. "That job I said I was trying to find? Griff had an old military buddy called Max who went into journalism. He hooked me up with him and he pulled a few strings to see what was going. Honestly, I never wanted to stay in New York in the first place so when he said he could definitely find me a job somewhere I asked him to search internationally. There was a job vacancy in a Tokyo company and I went for it."

This was so much information to try and absorb. Not only was Ash seriously moving away from New York but he had already found a job in his desired field in a city right near Eiji's home! The blonde had done everything he possibly could to make it so that he could come and live with his lover, be with him every day without them having to ever worry that the distance would make them fall apart. 

To say that he was overjoyed would be an overwhelming understatement. If Eiji died right then and there then he could consider himself fulfilled because someone had done something intended with such unfiltered love for him. Someone had changed their entire life for him! Tears threatened to break out of his eyes but he held it together.

"Holy crap, Ash... You're here to stay," was all he could eventually breathe out as his boyfriend pulled him into a strong hug. 

"Yeah. I sold my apartment in New York, gave half the money to Griff and took the other half for myself. I used part of it to buy my plane ticket here and converted the other part to yen so I could buy myself a motorcycle the second I landed. I have to get from here to the city every day somehow," his boyfriend said with a contented undercurrent to his voice, like he was just as pleased as Eiji that the two of them could just be together without any issues.

The former tourist couldn't have asked for anything more in this life. Once they finally pulled away from the embrace they had been in he shrugged off the leather jacket he had been gifted and hugged it close to his chest one last time before handing it to Ash.

"It served me well, but you look so much better in leather than me," Eiji said with a playful smile, winking at his boyfriend as the blonde accepted the jacket with a smirk.

"Eh, I think you just like the romanticised idea of your saint i-"

"God, Ash, don't even say it," he whined out through stifled laughter, softly punching the American in the arm. "I'm glad to have you here, so glad. I missed you every day."

"Me too, Eiji. But we're here now, together."

That sounded good, and it was the way the two of them would surely live from now on. Together, side by side in the same place in the same country, where they could joke and cuddle and explore and exist. Nothing had ever seemed like such a dream to Eiji. This new promise between them was worth its weight in gold, and the Japanese man smiled at his lover as though he could feel the promise, shining and precious, tying them together. Because that's what they were now: together.

"You've had your adventure, cutie. Now it's time for me to explore somewhere new."

"Yes, and just like when we were in America, we'll explore this new place and new life together."


End file.
